Rings of love
by Kiri-Malfoy
Summary: UA sem poderes -ei povu! num é Yaoi eu juro! leiam e deixem reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

Kurama era um cara fechado e não era de muitos amigos. Bem na verdade era só de um amigo: Hiei. Mas Kurama tinha um segredo, ele gostava de uma menina que se chamava Rikari. Mas infelizmente era um amor proibido porque ele tinha uma namorada: Himitsu. E o pior de tudo, Rikari era namorada de Hiei e irmã de Himitsu. Kurama era alto e tinha cabelos ruivos meio rosados. Tinha um físico ótimo e Himitsu não gostava de falar nem um pouco sobre seu relacionamento com ele.  
  
Vamos a Hiei. Hiei era estranho, misterioso, baixinho e atraente. Tinha cabelos pretos arrepiados, olhos estreitos como se sempre estivesse avaliando algo ou alguém. Uma mecha branca era visível em seus cabelos negros. Era forte como diriam atualmente: marombado mas com moderação. E por relatos de Rikari, beijava muito bem.  
  
Rikari era extrovertida de cabelos lisos, mas, sempre presos em uma trança. Alta, magra e não é uma menina que pode-se dizer que é um tábua... Adora contar para suas amigas sobre o namoro dela com Hiei, é fanática por animes e mangás e adora sair.  
  
Himitsu era uma pessoa idêntica à Hiei mas ao contrário dele não tinha cabelos pretos e nem olhos estranhos. Seus cabelos são compridos até abaixo do umbigo. Uma pessoa que não gosta de ser igual aos outros, muito pelo contrário.  
  
Kurama estava caminhando distraidamente como sempre fazia. Olhando para o chão e pensando que tinha que ir até a casa de Hiei para passar a lição de casa para ele, já que faltara na escola hoje. O pior de tudo é que Rikari estaria lá, como sempre esteve e como sempre estaria... Ele tinha uma certa dificuldade em ficar perto dela. Apesar de amar Himitsu com muita força, em seu coração tinha um espaço que dizia que ele amava Rikari. E muito.  
  
Do nada surge uma pessoa segurando um livro na mão esquerda chamado "Bento" e que Kurama reconhece rapidamente como sua namorada Himitsu.  
  
- Oi Himi-chan!- disse Kurama passando seu braço forte sobre seus ombros.  
  
Ela lança um olhar assassino para cima dele e ele o retira calmamente. Ela não gostava do apelido.  
  
- Onde você vai Kurama? - pergunta em um tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo curioso.  
  
- Eu estou indo até a casa do Hiei. Ele deve ter matado aula para ir treinar de novo...  
  
- Esse Hiei é um irresponsável mesmo. Para que ele precisa ficar treinando noite e dia?  
  
- Como você disse ele é um irresponsável mesmo...  
  
Chegando a sua casa, que parecia estar deserta, foram entrando sem nem mesmo avisar. A casa de Hiei era uma casa típica japonesa. A porta era branca daquelas que correm, a casa de madeira com o telhado vermelho. Na verdade parecia mais um templo que uma casa normal. Hiei se irritava porque às vezes apareciam uns doidos pedindo para fazer um tour, já que os outros templos ficavam na colina. Dentro ela não era nem um pouco comum. Tinham lâmpadas de lava, milhões de computadores e os objetos que usava para treinar. Geralmente dizem que a casa se parece com o dono. Essa casa era a exceção. Ela, apesar de parecer grande por fora, se resumia em cinco cômodos: a sala, o quarto de Hiei, a cozinha, o banheiro e o quarto de visitas, que geralmente era o de Rikari (até era decorado para ela).  
  
O quarto de Hiei se resumia em uma única cor: preto. Ele só usava preto e ás vezes um branco para combinar com a sua mecha. As paredes eram pretas, o chão era preto. Sua cama, pequena e retangular, como a maioria das camas, era a única coisa que se destacava no seu quarto. Ela era branca inteiramente branca. Tinha um notebook em seu quarto, preto da Toshiba, presente de natal de Himitsu. Existiam também objetos que ele usava para treinar em seu quarto e, coisas que em anos de convivência com ele, você nunca iria descobrir o que eram.  
  
O quarto que Rikari ficava era muito interessante... Você entrava e achava que tinha acabado de ir à um safari africano. Nele só se viam girafas de pelúcia, chaveiros de girafas, e muitas outras coisas de girafas.  
  
Kurama entrou e gritou por Hiei. Himitsu tapou os ouvidos e virou dizendo:  
  
- Pode gritar, mas não no meu ouvido caramba!  
  
- Depois sou eu que grito né?!  
  
Imediatamente Hiei aparece com um dos objetos em sua mão.  
  
- Oi...  
  
- Ah então você estava treinando? Sabia...  
  
- Oi Hiei! - disse Himitsu de longe. Cortando a conversa monótona - Você viu a minha irmã?  
  
- Ela não veio aqui ainda. Deve aparecer daqui a uns 10 minutos - para o alívio de Kurama.  
  
Dito e feito, dez minutos depois Rikari chega toda feliz e saltitante na sala, dá um beijo na bochecha de Hiei e se senta do lado dele.  
  
- Porque você está tão feliz? - pergunta Himitsu.  
  
- Eu? Por nada... - diz ela se fazendo de inocente.  
  
Kurama estava começando a ficar vermelho...  
  
- Como quiser - disse a irmã num tom indiferente.  
  
Himitsu sabia que se deixasse a irmã sem falar isso com ninguém ela iria explodir. Então segundos depois Rikari começa a se coçar... Precisava contar para alguém mais...! Não podia falar aquilo na frente de Kurama, estava tão feliz que sabia que ia pular no pescoço dele. Mas precisava falar, de algum jeito precisava falar...  
  
- OK, OK ,OK aconteceu o seguinte...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
O povu! Beleza? O meu capítulo lindinho e curtinho acaba por aqui e me mandem Reviews! Pelo amor de Deus!!!!  
Ja -Ne  
Kiri-Chan!!!!  
  
Revisada by Narak (o inseparável amigo) 


	2. 

- O.k., é o seguinte...  
  
- Fala logo - reclamou Himitsu.  
  
Kurama ainda estava vermelho. Ele tinha a vaga idéia do que ela ia dizer. Hiei estava num canto treinando.  
  
- Kurama!! - Rikari gritou. - 'Brigada!! Eu tirei 8,5 na prova de matemática graças às suas aulas!! - ela pulou em seu pescoço e deu um beijo em sua face.  
  
Hiei desviou ligeiramente a atenção, lançando um olhar maligno sobre Kurama. Seu olhar já era permanentemente maligno, então não precisava fazer muito esforço. Kurama parecia um tomate ambulante.  
  
Himitsu levanta subitamente tomada por um acesso de ciúmes. Se dirigindo a Hiei:  
  
- Hiei! - ele levanta a atenção do treino. - Obrigada pelo livro! - ela devolve o livro a Hiei e sai arrastando Kurama pelo braço esquerdo.  
  
Passaram metade do caminho sem se falar. Kurama estava voltando a sua cor normal, e Himitsu estava brava, não deixando que Kurama percebesse.  
  
Chegaram à casa de Kurama ainda sem trocar uma palavra. A casa dele era estranha, muito estranha. Muito estranha mesmo. Tinha quatro andares contando com o porão. Vamos por partes, o porão era o lugar que o Kurama usava como estúdio de pintura, no andar térreo se viam duas portas uma à direita e uma à esquerda. A da direita levava à cozinha e a da esquerda levava à escada e a outra porta que levava ao jardim. Subindo essa escada ela dava no quarto de Kurama que por acaso tinha muitos espelhos, uma cama redonda no centro do aposento que todo dia tinha uma colcha diferente... tinha apenas uma janela e um banheiro com uma pia, um chuveiro e um vaso sanitário. Subindo a escada no quarto de Kurama dava no quarto de Himitsu que tinha uma janela (pintada de preto) e uma escada que dava para uma clarabóia, seu quarto era preto e branco não totalmente preto e nem totalmente branco, tinham coisas coloridas espalhadas pelo quarto como roupas, livros, e um bichinho de pelúcia. Tinha um banheiro como o de Kurama.  
  
Fora da casa existia uma varanda que tinha um telescópio nela Kurama adorava entrar no quarto de Himitsu de noite e dar-lhe um susto porque precisava subir na escada dentro de seu quarto para ir até o telescópio. Também existia uma escada que Hiei usava para entrar no quarto de Kurama, ele não suportava as escadas em sua casa preferia subir uma grande e comprida mas do mesmo jeito sempre exclamava:  
  
- Você e suas escadas Kurama!  
  
Eles chegaram em sua casa quando Kurama percebeu a cara que Himitsu estava fazendo:  
  
- Você está brava comigo?  
  
- Não - para ela brava e chateada eram coisas totalmente diferentes.  
  
- Você está chateada comigo?  
  
- E se estiver?  
  
- Eu vou querer saber porque.  
  
- Eu estou chateada com você sim Kurama a minha irmã pula em você, e você não faz nada?  
  
Kurama não sabia o que fazer. Como iria explicar alguma coisa para Himitsu? Não podia dizer que estava gostando um pouco de Rikari, não podia. Então de sua boca sairão tais palavras:  
  
- Eu te amo Himitsu e muito. Não fique pensando esse tipo de coisa de mim porque eu te amo.  
  
Nesse momento ele envolveu-a em seus braços, e deu-lhe um beijo. Não como os que ele dava normalmente, esse beijo transbordava de amor. Amor por Himitsu.  
  
Oi povu!  
  
Valeu por lerem a minha fic! Então é isso!  
Ja -Ne  
Kiri-Malfoy  
  
Revisada by Narak 


	3. 

Kurama acordou com a luz da clarabóia em seus olhos. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu que Himitsu dormia calmamente. Saiu andando pelo quarto catando suas roupas jogadas pelo chão. Desceu as escadas indo diretamente para seu quarto.  
  
Himitsu acordou uma hora depois de Kurama, estava sonolenta e com fome. Esse sono foi a causa de um hematoma na sua perna esquerda, ela levantou escorregou batendo a coxa na mesa de cabeceira.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- O que foi? Você está bem? - pergunta um preocupado Kurama com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura.  
  
- Eu só bati a minha perna nessa mesa de cabeceira estúpida. Está tudo bem....  
  
Depois desse pequeno incidente os dois foram tomar café. Mas tinha um pequeno problema, não havia nenhum café, pão, açúcar, ovos, bacon.... essas coisas poucas que Kurama adorava comer de manhã, enquanto Himitsu apenas tomava uma caneca com leite e chocolate.  
  
E lá foram eles para o supermercado. Kurama detestava ir ao supermercado, por ele as coisas bem que poderiam aparecer em sua frente apenas com o pensamento, como isso não acontecia paciência... Mas Himitsu tinha outra teoria. Ela achava que Kurama não gostava de ir ao supermercado por esses três motivos:  
  
1.Ele gastava dinheiro  
  
2.No final era sempre ele que carregava as compras  
  
3.Todo mundo ficava olhando para o cabelo vermelho anormalmente grande e chamativo dele.  
  
Entraram no supermercado e Kurama começou a encher o carrinho com porcarias como chocolates, doces, pães e refrigerantes. Como ele, Himitsu amavam Coca – Cola. Era um item indispensável na casa dele. Na parte dos condimentos eles brigavam:  
  
- Eu não quero pimenta Himitsu! Você sempre acaba enchendo a comida de pimenta! A sua e a minha!  
  
- Eu também não quero coentro! Você sabe que eu detesto coentro e você sempre acaba enchendo a comida de coentro também!  
  
Acabaram levando os dois... Mas por um acesso de raiva de Himitsu levaram mais pimenta que coentro. Ela tinha um lema: "A vida sem pimenta não tem graça" isso explicava sua pequena obsessão por chili e comidas mexicanas em geral.  
  
Ao chegar em casa foram direto para cozinha. Kurama morrendo de fome e cansaço por carregar as compras sozinho de novo. Himitsu incrivelmente estava com um pouquinho de fome. Kurama era terrível na cozinha, sua comida era boa, mas o jeito que ele preparava as coisas...não era nada bom. Em apenas cinco minutos havia pratos, panelas, colheres, garfos, facas, massa de panqueca, óleo, espalhado por todo lugar.  
  
- Quando a faxineira chegar vai Ter um ataque - disse Himitsu enquanto de vestia para ir até a escola.  
  
- Anda logo que eu já estou te esperando há dez minutos! Vamos chegar atrasados de novo!  
  
Eles estavam cursando o 1° colegial do ensino médio, "o pior ano de nossas vidas" era o que Hiei vivia repetindo.  
  
- Vamos, eu ligo para minha mãe no caminho.  
  
- Você tem sorte por ter uma - disse Kurama triste. Não que sua mãe estivesse morta, ela apenas viajava a trabalho 320 dias por ano.  
  
Himitsu odiava ver Kurama triste. Como ainda estavam em casa ela repetiu o que sempre dizia a ele nessas horas: "Você tem a mim, não precisa de mais ninguém" e deu-lhe um beijo.  
  
Chegando a escola avistaram Hiei e Rikari andando juntos. Não era muito difícil de enxergar os dois já que Hiei tinha 1,50m e Rikari tinha 1,68m.  
  
- E aí, Hiei, beleza? - disse um feliz Kurama.  
  
- Beleza - respondeu por força de hábito.  
  
- Oi Kurama! - disse Rikari com sono.  
  
- Ah... oi... - nota: Kurama vermelho.  
  
Himitsu estava começando a se irritar até que:  
  
- Oi, Himitsu!  
  
Uma pessoa chata irritante incrivelmente feia surgiu atrás dela. Era um garoto que sentava na frente dela em TODAS as aulas. Ele simplesmente conseguia chegar na sala antes de Kurama que sempre acabava sentando atrás dela.  
  
- Ah... Oi, Kuwabara.  
  
- Sai daqui seu inútil!!!!!  
  
Quando se tratava de Kuwabara dar em cima de Himitsu, Kurama ficava simplesmente furioso.  
  
- O que é, cabelos em chamas? Tá com medo deu robá tua namorada?  
  
Além de burro, Kuwabara falava tudo errado.  
  
- Olha aqui, seu ser inferior, e ainda por cima com cara de filho de Deus- me-livre com cruz-credo, não venha tentar me insultar porque você vai conseguir.  
  
- Duvida? Qué vê? Kurama você é um %$$¨#%&¨¨&()¨%%$%!  
  
Himitsu odiava palavrões ela não os falava e não gostava que os falassem perto dela.  
  
- Agora baixou o nível Kuwabara! Vamos Kurama não se dê o trabalho de retrucar isso!  
  
Tarde demais. Kurama já tinha avançado com os punhos cerrados pra cima de Kuwabara que tremia de medo. Acertou um soco de direita e quando ia dar outro um outro membro apareceu na briga. Por um instante ele achou que era Hiei, mas percebeu que era alto demais para ser ele.  
  
- Ei, Kurama, você sabe que não se deve bater nos mais fracos e burros não é?  
  
- Sai da minha frente Yusuke! Ele estava dando em cima da Himitsu de novo!  
  
- CHEGA! - Hiei finalmente resolveu interferir. - Vocês não são um bando de crianças estúpidas! Parece que estão brigando por um pedaço de chocolate! Não voltem a tratar Himitsu como se ela fosse um pedaço de nada que pode ser disputado por vocês!  
  
- O-obrigada, Hiei... - disse Himitsu. Ela não imaginava que ele pudesse gritar assim. Ninguém imaginava.  
  
Agora era a vez de Rikari ficar brava, porque estava dormindo intensamente no banco da escola e tinha acordado com a gritaria.  
  
- Ela não dormiu de noite - explicou Hiei. Ele ficou monitorando o quarto dela a noite toda da janela.  
  
Depois de acordar Rikari eles foram em direção a suas respectivas classes. Rikari se separou do resto do grupo por ser um ano mais nova que todos e foi em rumo ao prédio das 8ªséries.  
  
Eles entraram na sala se sentaram esperando o professor. Na realidade era professora. O pesadelo de todos os alunos do colégio. Seu nome era Genkai.  
  
- Bom dia, turma!  
  
- Bom dia, professora! - responderam, quando, na verdade, queriam dizer: "Péssimo dia, professora."  
  
Iei eu terminei finalmente! Comentem pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Nem que seja um: "Sua fic tá legal" Agradeço a Narak e Will que lê as minhas fics!, a vivi e a elfa!  
  
ops quase esqueço o Youko!  
  
Xauo 


End file.
